Never Forgotten
by Shelly Lane
Summary: Bartholomew reminisces about life before he started drinking. Slight violence in a few parts, but nothing too graphic. Disney owns everything.
1. June 20, 1897

**June 20, 1897**

I can't stand it! I just can't stand it anymore! I have been completely sober for three hours now, and there won't be anything else to drink until tomorrow! The professor insists that we all have clear minds for his plan.

"Tomorrow you may all have as much beer as you please," he explains, "for then I will need no rivals in intellect; however, I need you all to be able to think reasonably today. We must make sure that no one leaves any traces of what we are about to do."

I shudder as I think of his plan. _Treason!_

Fidget is more nervous than usual. He knows the penalty for treason. He tries to obey the boss, but I know he'd rather be involved in robbery than a crime against the government. In fact, we're all on edge.

Well, not everyone is uneasy. Ratigan is having the time of his life. Tomorrow is his last day as the world's greatest criminal rat…_mind_! On the night of June 22, he shall become king, and the other henchmen shall become members of Parliament. No one would dare question the professor, so he will be like a dictator. No longer will he be a criminal; he will be Mousedom's new supreme ruler.

I wish I were drunk. When I'm sober, I remember my life too well, recalling painful memories. It hurts less to forget.

"Are you excited about helping take over the crown?" Bill asks me.

"I'd rather die!" I retort.

The others try to hush me. The professor does not take such statements lightly.

I suppose I am the most unusual of Ratigan's men. I never commit crimes unless forced, yet I am not bragging when I say I am a great favorite. Ratigan has referred to me as his best henchman, and I am well liked by the others.

Felicia meows outside. Ratigan tries to pacify her by offering her sardines, but I know what she really wants. She craves live mice the way I crave liquor.

"I know what you're hungry for, my sweetheart!" Ratigan croons. "You must save your appetite, darling! In two days, you shall have a lavish feast of pipsqueaks! There will be the queen herself, followed by the members of Parliament, and then any guards who stand in our way! Then I might have to execute everyone in prison to prevent correctional facilities from becoming overcrowded!"

She tries to be satisfied with sardines, but her facial expression shows impatience.

"How about a snack tomorrow, my love?" Ratigan suggests. "That should make the wait a bit easier."

Henry shudders. "I wonder who the snack will be!"

"We'd all better be careful," adds Lewis.

"Will you sing for me tomorrow?" the professor asks. "I need peace and quiet today so I can concentrate, but I feel like celebrating."

I wish I felt like celebrating. Surely if I try hard enough, I can think of happier times in my life.


	2. My Family

**My Family**

I had a happy childhood for the most part. As I was the youngest child in my family and the only boy, my sisters tormented me, but there was no malice behind their actions. I did have a twin, but she was born a few minutes before I was, so she always claimed to be my older sister.

Father was enjoying the prosperity earned after a lifetime of hard work. "Be ever diligent, my children, and nothing will be able to stand between you and your success. You must never let anyone discourage you from claiming your dreams. Hopes and dreams are rightfully yours. You must stand up for what is yours and not allow anyone to steal it from you!"

"Don't let your father fool you," Mother would argue. "Diligence is a fine quality to have, but there's a lot to be said for luck. You must never take what you have for granted, and always remember that blessings are given to share with others, not to make yourselves conceited."

When my parents got married, they had been penniless, but by their fifth anniversary, they were the richest mice in London, with the exception of the royal family. Although we lived in a beautiful home, most of the family fortune was donated to orphanages, hospitals, and schools. Mother and Father insisted that a generous heart was far more profitable than a miserly spirit.

On the day Margaret was to be married, our quiet home was complete turmoil. My other sisters continued to compliment her dress and wish her well in her new life.

"Daniel's a lucky man!" Elizabeth remarked, handing Margaret a pearl necklace. "You two are going to be happy forever! I know it!"

Cora found some earrings to match Margaret's necklace. "I envy your future children. You're going to be such a good mother!"

"Thank you, Cora!" Margaret smiled. "It means so much to me that you and Albert came all the way from York!"

"Of course! You didn't think I'd miss my own sister's wedding, did you? Albert thought we should stay home, but I reminded him that the baby won't be coming for another two weeks yet!"

Margaret turned to me. "Bartholomew, you really are the best at styling hair. I apologize for all the times I made you do it when we were children, but you have a real gift. Would you mind…?"

"I would be honored." I began to work with her hair. "Did you have anything special in mind?"

"Oh, surprise me! You always have the best ideas!"

Florence handed her a bouquet. "I hope that if I ever get married, I'll look half as pretty as you do now."

"You'll make a lovely bride someday, Florence," Margaret answered. "Men will fight each other for your hand in marriage!"

"I should hope not!" Florence replied. "It sounds so barbaric!"

I finished Margaret's hair, and she thanked me with many compliments.

"Are you nervous?" Elizabeth asked.

"A little, but more excited than nervous," responded Margaret.

"Married life isn't half as frightening as it seems," Cora remarked.

Mother sighed. "It seems like only yesterday that I was having to scold my children for painting on walls, and now I'm attending a second wedding, not to mention my first grandchild will be here before I know it." She dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Isn't that sweet?"

We all looked toward the unexpected voice.

Father gasped. "Ratigan!"

The criminal mastermind faked a pout. "It seems my men and I never received our invitations. Would you care to explain why you didn't ask us to attend your daughter's wedding?"

His ruffians chuckled wickedly.

"Well, never mind that! I have some business to discuss with you! As you can see, I have taken the liberty of entering your lovely home, and I'm becoming rather fond of it!"

"You would steal our home?" Father asked in disbelief.

"How dare you insult me in that manner? Petty criminals steal homes! I have something much better in mind!"

"What do you want?"

Ratigan smirked. "Your lives."

For the first few seconds, no one believed him.

"You mean to kill us? But we have done no harm!" Mother protested.

"Madame, it would serve you well to remember not to question my judgment. Everyone knows you're the wealthiest of all the queen's subjects, and I intend to lay hands on that fortune of yours. However, as long as you're alive, there would be complications, so I'll be killing you all!"

He was announcing the end of our lives as calmly as he would comment about a change in the weather.

"Sir," began Cora, "I know it would do no good for me to ask you to spare my life; however, I beg that you postpone my demise for only a short while. My baby will be born any day now. Please allow me only enough time to bring my child into the world and place the infant in an orphanage. My baby will be raised by complete strangers and know nothing of his or her origins. Surely the child will be no obstacle to you! Please let me give my infant a chance to live, and I will make no protests if you take my life afterwards!"

Ratigan considered the idea. "Very well. If that is the way you feel about it, I will be glad to oblige. If you want death to take you later instead of now, I could arrange it."

He turned to his thugs. "Bury her alive! That should give her enough of a delay to make her happy! Dispose of the others according to our original plan, and kill the parents last so they'll have the privilege of seeing all their children perish before their eyes! Oh, and make sure to do this slowly! Last time you murdered someone, it was over too quickly. I didn't have much time to enjoy their screams of agony."

That was the worst night of my life. I still have nightmares about the horrible events that followed. In my dreams, I can still see their tears and hear their shrieks of horror. I still feel hands grasping mine for the final time as I listen to dying gasps and last words.

I can never forget the worst insult anyone ever gave me. "I do believe you'd make a fine henchman!"

Although he agreed to spare my life if I would serve him, Ratigan killed me that night. He took away my entire family and any hope I had of a better life. I no longer cared about my lost fortune, but he robbed me of my freedom. What was left?

It hurts to remember that night. I can't think about my family without crying, even though such an act is hardly fitting for one of Ratigan's men.

Not all memories are this painful. I remember how the other henchmen and I used to have long talks when the boss wasn't listening.


	3. Ratigan's Other Victims

**Ratigan's Other Victims**

"Bartholomew!"

I hurried to do the bidding of my boss. "Yes, Mr. Ratigan?"

"Cook this and feed it to the kitten." He handed me a dead mouse.

I gently carried the victim somewhere I could cook him. My hands were trembling, and nausea overpowered me.

"What are you doing?" Lewis asked.

"The boss wants me to cook this."

Henry winced. "That's sadistic!"

"Worse than that!" Robert added. "Bartholomew has to do this to teach the boss's pet kitten to learn to like the taste of mice! Any one of us could be the next to be cooked."

"Not to mention it shows no respect for the dead!" Bill stated.

"I don't mind a few murders," Lewis put in, "but even the worst criminals have to draw the line somewhere. This is far too ghastly!"

Bill had enough presence of mind to change the subject. "Do you know Ratigan's kitten is terrified of him?"

"She has reason to be," I answered, staring at the mouse I was cooking.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked. "You look kind of pale."

"I think I'm going to be sick!"

"I think we're all going to be sick!" agreed Lewis.

"Here's an idea!" suggested Robert. "When this is all over, we'll have a nice funeral for him!"

While Fidget brought the cooked mouse to Ratigan, the other men and I slipped away with the victim's hat.

"How do we start?" Bill whispered.

"May he forgive me for what I have done and understand it was not by choice, and may he rest in peace forever," I murmured.

We all spoke words we hoped would bring us peace of mind, buried the hat, and hurried back to the lair before Ratigan could find out we'd be gone. Fidget told us later that in order to make sure the meat was tender enough for the kitten, the boss tasted it first.

"You're joking!" Bill exclaimed. "Ratigan took a bite of the dead mouse?"

"I wish I was joking!" Fidget answered. "It was gruesome!"

For the rest of the week, none of us had any appetite.

I felt sorry for Felicia. Ratigan mistreated her at every opportunity, and even though she was a cat, she was just a child. I tried to find ways to make her life just a bit easier, even if only for a few seconds. Every night, I would tell her stories until she fell asleep, usually with her paw around me. When she was feeling frightened or hopeless, which was most of the time, I would give her encouragement, offering her comfort and support any way I could. Spending time with her was like being with my sisters again.

"You're out of your mind, Bartholomew!" Lewis often informed me. "It's a cat! When it grows up, do you think it will remember your kindness?"

"She's a child," I argued. "No one deserves to be trapped here, especially not at such a young age, even if that child is a cat. Besides, if we are kind to her, perhaps when she grows up…"

"You think she'll do you some sort of favor in return?" Henry scoffed.

"I think she'll do us the best favor of all," I answered.

Robert crossed his arms. "What would that be exactly?"

"She'll be coming into the prime of her life when Ratigan is beginning to experience the signs of old age. He's going to be getting slower while she's becoming more agile. One of these days, she'll be hungry, and…"

Bill gasped. "Bartholomew, she wouldn't!"

Fidget laughed. "But you will admit it would be nice if she did!"

No one disagreed with him.

"How'd you all come to work for the boss?" I asked.

They told me their stories. Robert had been attracted to the prestige the boss had promised.

"I'd been a criminal for a few years, but I didn't feel like I was anything special," Robert stated. "Mr. Ratigan told me that if I worked for him, I could be part of the most powerful criminal ring in all Mousedom. Of course, I readily agreed to obey him in all things for a share in the profits, but he failed to mention I'd be more like his slave than his employee."

"He probably also failed to mention his temper," Bill added. "I was a respectable citizen, but economic times were hard. I had to look for any sort of work I could, and this was the only job I could find. At first I wasn't too happy, but Ratigan got me addicted to committing crimes."

"Meaning he forced you to do it until you began to like it?" I asked.

Bill nodded. "What's your story, Fidget?"

"It was an accident," Fidget stated. "I didn't mean to. I was flying over the countryside and trying to light a cigarette. It was a windy day. I dropped the match. Grass caught fire. Burned down someone's house. I got blamed. There was a detective on my case. I was going to go to jail. Ratigan helped me, and I served him to show my gratitude. I guess I didn't have to work for him, but the first time I met him, I saw him kill somebody. I was scared. Didn't want to make him mad."

"I don't believe a word of that story!" argued Lewis.

"Why not?"

"You don't smoke."

"Sure I don't smoke now. Haven't smoked since that day. Don't want to have any more accidents," Fidget replied. "But I used to smoke. Smoked more than the boss does."

"It's probably better for your health that you stopped," Henry remarked. "The boss couldn't stand any competition."

We all laughed at his joke.

"If your story is true, you should have just gone to jail, Fidget," Lewis remarked. "It's really not that bad."

"You've been to jail?" Bill asked.

"Briefly," Lewis replied.

He never said anything more about it.


	4. When Someone Upsets Him

**When Someone Upsets Him**

Everyone knows how things ended up. Ratigan succeeded in turning me into an alcoholic after he went from being "Mr." to "Professor." (It's a fake title, by the way.) Felicia became malicious, pugnacious, and everything else the boss had dreamed she'd be. As a result, Fidget lost the use of one of his wings when he managed to anger her.

Just like he does today, Ratigan demanded that we obey all his orders and follow his rules perfectly at all times. He was easily upset, and there were terrible penalties for making him lose his temper.

I'll never forget the day the professor commanded us all to step outside. I was sober at the time, so I remember every detail perfectly. Ratigan had a mouse in each hand, and his face was a horrible shade of red.

"This imbecile…!" he began, shaking one of the mice, "This idiot has been confessing secrets to a police officer!"

"I was drunk!" the first mouse protested. "I didn't mean it! Please let me live, boss! I'll never drink again!"

"SILENCE!"

After a long pause, the police officer spoke. "What are you going to do?"

"You were just doing your job," the boss answered nonchalantly. "I won't harm you…of course, Felicia might."

"Who's Felicia?"

Ratigan beamed. "She's the most beautiful lady in Mousedom! You will be sure to give her a kiss when she arrives, won't you?" With that, he rang the bell.

We trembled as Felicia approached.

"Here you are, princess!" Ratigan exclaimed joyfully. "This law enforcement official will be joining you for dinner!"

I don't suppose I have to say what happened next.

The professor glared at the mouse he still held in his hand. "Now it's your turn!"

"I was drunk!" the victim repeated. "I didn't even know I did it until someone told me about it the next day! I'm sorry if I accidentally said something to the police! Whatever I said probably wasn't true anyway, and even if it was, the police would never believe any ramblings done in a drunken stupor!"

"You have betrayed me!" Ratigan stated.

"Oh no, Professor! I would never do such a thing!"

"YOU DID!" the boss argued. "I gave you a share of the profits after every crime. I taught you how to commit felonies without being arrested. I let you share my finest wines and champagnes, and sometimes I even gave you one of my cigarettes, which are of the best quality in the empire! And how do you repay me? You complain about me behind my back! That in itself would show terrible ingratitude, but you voiced your complaints to a police officer!"

"I beg your forgiveness, sir! I didn't know what I was saying! I was drunk!"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" The professor sighed. "I understand that you were drunk. Your repetitions of the fact are beginning to annoy me. Whatever made you do it, you have betrayed me, and I intend to make you a public example!"

He grabbed a club and hit the victim repeatedly. The screams of anguish accompanying the sound of breaking bones were the most dreadful noise any of us had ever heard.

Dropping the club, Ratigan commanded, "Prepare a sandwich. Use the slice of bread that I managed to steal from the humans, and make sure you cook the ingredients."

Already in great trepidation and agony, the offender cooked a few vegetables to go in the unusual sandwich. When the food was nearly ready, the boss seized the victim and threw him in with the vegetables. The mouse escaped with his life, but in addition to his previous injuries, he was now badly burned. Everything was going according to Ratigan's plan.

"The boss has made him suffer enough to pay for something a hundred times worse than what happened!" Bill whispered.

I nodded.

"Cut the piece of bread in half!" Ratigan instructed.

The offender did so.

"Now arrange the vegetables nicely!"

The victim obeyed.

"Hmm…we have bread and vegetables, but what else does a sandwich need?" The professor pretended to ponder the situation. "Of course!" He handed the mouse some sort of sauce. "Cover yourself with this and lie down on the bread!"

When the victim was lying on the bread, Ratigan covered him with the other half and rang the bell.

"Isn't this wonderful, Felicia?" Ratigan laughed. "He's made a sandwich for you! In fact, you might say he really put himself into his work!"

There was another scream as Felicia bit into the sandwich. She had bitten the offender but had not yet killed him. Her next bite was the coup de grace.

"Almost makes you want to stop drinking, doesn't it?" Lewis whispered to me later. "He honestly didn't mean it!"

I dreaded the answer to my next question, but I had to know. "Have I ever done anything like that?"

"You just get quiet when you're drunk," Henry responded. "So far you haven't ever done anything that would upset the boss."

"Well, I suppose getting quiet is better than rambling," I remarked.

"You've always been the professor's favorite henchman," Robert commented. "You always know just what to say to calm his wrath, and even when drunk, you would never do or saying anything to earn his disapproval."

"I said something stupid when I was drunk once," Fidget stated. "Now whenever I drink, I try to make sure I never have too much."

"What did you say?" I inquired.

"I think it was something like 'I'm buying the next three rounds for everyone!'" he answered.

"I remember that!" Bill exclaimed. "You were sitting next to me in the Rat Trap when you said that."

"I know you remember that. You're the one who told me I said it."

Bill laughed. "You were wondering the next day why you didn't have any money!"


	5. Secret Discussions

**Secret Discussions**

I never turned criminal. I only committed misdeeds when Ratigan forced me to do so, and even then, I was exceedingly unwilling. Even with all that being said, I was still a favorite, as I have mentioned before. I do not say this out of vanity, but out of incredulity. The professor always believed my sycophancy, which soothed his anger and persuaded him to listen to reason. The other henchmen liked me because I had the ability to make them laugh.

There was another man who had never turned evil. In fact, he was more of a hostage than a henchman. I forget what his real name was, but everyone called him "Virtue." Although he tried to fit in with the others in Ratigan's gang, he seemed to distance himself from them. Such action is admirable in most situations, but if you live with ruffians, it is unwise to show contempt for your current lifestyle. Needless to say, he had almost no friends.

Tirade didn't have many friends either. I have a feeling that before I started drinking, I used to know Tirade's real name, but it's been so long ago that my memory fails me. Tirade never spoke, and for that reason, everyone assumed he was mute. (I'm not sure whether he was or not.) One of the things Ratigan hates most of all is a henchman who says the wrong thing, so he favored Tirade.

One evening, Bill and Fidget were discussing Ratigan's latest murder victim.

"What did he do wrong?" Fidget asked.

"He spilled one drop of champagne on the professor's suit," Bill answered. "Ratigan claimed the suit was ruined, which it obviously isn't. This is getting ridiculous! It's not like the man did it on purpose!"

"Was he drunk?"

"Too drunk to realize he was about to be killed!"

I joined their conversation. "At least if he was that drunk, he didn't feel any pain. If you think of it like that, it's not such a bad way to go. It's the next best thing to passing away in your sleep."

"But, Bartholomew, he still _died_!" Bill pointed out. "He'll be remembered forever as nothing more than Ratigan's victim! When he woke up this morning, he had a future as someone with potential! Now he's been reduced to a cat treat!"

We all cringed.

"You think death is the end?" Fidget asked.

"I know we all have different beliefs about what happens after death, but there's something we can all agree on about the subject," Bill answered.

"What's that?"

"None of us are in a hurry to find out for sure."

No one disagreed with him.

"This isn't the end!" I stated. "There's somewhere all henchmen go after they depart Ratigan's lair."

"Really?" inquired Fidget.

"Yes. It's called _prison_."

The tension of the situation was broken with laughter.

Doing a perfect impression of Ratigan's voice, Virtue demanded, "Why are you laughing? Are you implying that the gentlemen I hire are nothing but criminals?"

We laughed harder.

"You're beginning to upset me!" He acted like he was ringing a bell.

Tirade pretended to pounce on Henry.

"I've caught you at last, you insidious fiend!" I exclaimed, trying to imitate Basil's voice.

Everyone was laughing so hard, they could barely breathe.

"You sound just like him!" Robert commented. "How did you learn to talk exactly like he does?"

"I fail to see how that is any of your concern!" I pretended to smoke a pipe.

Virtue and I faked a confrontation that ended with me pretending to feed him to Tirade.

"Basil rings the bell, and the cat eats the boss!" Henry exclaimed. "That would be perfect!"

"What would be perfect?" a voice asked.

We all looked up to see the professor standing in front of us.

"We might as well confess everything!" I began. "He's caught us! There's no use hiding anything from him! The world's greatest criminal mind would figure it out anyway!"

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"That's right!" Ratigan agreed. "Just tell me what it is, and you'll be saving yourselves a lot of trouble!"

"You see, Professor, we were planning a surprise for you, and…"

"Not another word, Bartholomew!" He smiled. "Oh, it's simply delightful having such fine employees! I won't ruin all your hard work by demanding an explanation! Would you like me to leave so you can discuss it some more? Of course you would! I'll leave you in peace for about an hour!"

After Ratigan left, Robert turned to me. "You just saved all our lives!"

"How can we ever repay you?" Henry asked.

"I suggest we hurry and think of some sort of surprise for him before he realizes we were bluffing," I replied.

A few days later, Ratigan called Virtue to stand before us. "You don't seem to realize how pleasurable a life of crime can be! I suppose I shall have to teach you! Here is a sum of money I took the liberty of 'borrowing' from an elderly woman. It's all yours! You may do whatever you'd like with it! Whether you want to save it, buy something fantastic, or spend it all on beer, no one will question you!"

"I may do anything I want with the money?" Virtue asked.

"Yes!" the boss answered.

"Thank you, Professor. When may I use this?"

"Whenever you choose!"

"Now?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you, boss!" Virtue rushed off.

Ratigan motioned for Tirade and me to come closer. "Follow him and let me know what he does."

"Yes, sir," I replied.

Tirade nodded, and we began to follow Virtue. To our surprise, he went straight to Baker Street and knocked on a door.

Basil himself answered. "May I help you?"

"Please, Detective, can you find whoever lost this and return it? I believe it was taken from an elderly woman."

Basil frowned. "I know exactly which lady is missing it, but how did it end up in your possession?"

Virtue lowered his head in shame. "I didn't steal it, but I'm just as guilty. I work for the thief."

"One of Ratigan's henchmen?"

"Not by choice. Please don't ask me to explain. It's very dangerous for me to be here. If the boss knew…!"

"If your life is in such dire peril, why did you bring the money to the home of someone who could have you arrested?" Basil inquired.

"I only want to do the right thing. You could summon the police and have me imprisoned for serving Ratigan, and the professor could summon the cat and have me eaten for serving you, but if this were my money, I'd want it back. Will you return it to the rightful owner for me?"

"I shall do so at once," he responded.

Tirade moved from where we hiding to Basil's porch.

"Yes?"

Tirade held out several pieces of jewelry.

"This was stolen last week," Virtue explained. "Ratigan gave it to him to sell as he pleased, but I think he wants to give it to you."

"Is that so?" Basil queried. "You want me to return this jewelry to the one who lost it?"

Tirade nodded.

The detective crossed his arms. "Why are two honest gentlemen in the employ of a nefarious sewer rat?"

"We can't explain," Virtue stated. "Please, we have been here too long already. We must leave at once before Ratigan finds out where we've been!"

"Very well. May I speak with you some more on the matter at a later time?"

"No, sir. It must be like we were never here."

Basil nodded. "On behalf of the rightful owners and the detective force of London, I thank you both for returning the money and jewels."

"Don't mention it! Ever!"

When Virtue noticed that I had been observing, he begged me not to say anything.

"Ratigan said you could use the money however you wanted," I reminded him. "I don't see how you did anything wrong."

"But if he ever hears that I've been to Baker Street…!"

"Trust me."

When we arrived back at the lair, I pretended to be drunk.

"I used my money to buy drinks for everyone at the pub," Virtue lied. "I just had a few drinks, but I think Bartholomew had too many."

Ratigan believed every word. Virtue's alibi reminded me that I'd been sober all day, so I wasted no time getting myself a beer.

I was drunk the day Tirade and Virtue disappeared. Some say Felicia ate them; others say they were arrested. However, there was always the rumor that the two of them had defied the odds and escaped. All I know is that one day they were at the lair, and the next time I was sober, they were both gone.


	6. My Sister

**My Sister**

I have already mentioned how Ratigan ruined Margaret's wedding by killing her and my other sisters before the ceremony. However, I once received a letter that overwhelmed me with joy:

_Dear Bartholomew,_

_ I have asked Basil to slip this letter into your hand the next time you are sober. I told him where he could find you, and he disguised himself so he could deliver this message._

_ I'm free now! Ratigan no longer has any control over my life! I survived the night when he killed our sisters and parents, and now I finally have the chance to look forward to a better life._

_ Dearest brother, I'm getting married! If there's any way you can manage it, I would be very happy to have you attend my wedding._

The letter listed the date, time, and place of the wedding. It was signed by my sister Florence.

I couldn't believe my luck. I still had a surviving family member! She was getting married, so I might have nieces and nephews in due time. Our family had not been entirely destroyed after all!

The week before the wedding was a real challenge. I had no intention of getting drunk and missing the happiest day of Florence's life, so I refused to drink any sort of liquor that week.

"What's wrong, Bartholomew?" Ratigan inquired politely. "It isn't like you to be sober for longer than a few hours."

There was no way I was about to tell him, so I made up lies.

The morning of the wedding, I asked, "Boss, may I have your permission to visit the pub for a few hours? I tried to give up my drinking habit, but I'm afraid I'm too much of an alcoholic to go without beer any longer."

Ratigan smiled. "Now you're acting natural again! Take the entire day if you need!"

"Thank you, Professor!"

Stopping to change into a nice suit along the way, I finally arrived at the designated place for the wedding.

"You came!" Florence embraced me. "I was so afraid you wouldn't be here!"

I wiped away the traces of happiness that were running down her face. "I'm not about to miss my sister's big day. We can't let the rat win, can we?"

"Now that you're here, I have a special favor to ask you."

"Anything!"

"Will you be the one to give me away?"

"With pleasure!" I responded enthusiastically.

Florence made a lovely bride. Her wedding gown was stunning, and her eyes showed pure happiness.

I was too proud of my sister to be nervous in the presence of the other guests at the wedding: almost every member of the police force, the royal guards, Basil, and Queen Moustoria herself. Apparently, my sister and her new husband had worked for the police as paid informants for a while, and now the gentleman was one of the queen's favorite guards.

"Isn't that one of Ratigan's henchmen?" a constable whispered.

"Of course not!" Basil answered. "He's the bride's brother! You wouldn't upset this charming young woman on her wedding day by arresting her brother on false charges, would you?"

From the way everyone was staring at me, I got the feeling they knew Basil was just covering for me, but as I caused no trouble, no one bothered me. Even though the celebration after the ceremony lasted most of the day, it was entirely too short. When it was over, I left with a heavy heart, knowing I had found my sister after so long only to leave her again.

"There are ways to stop working for Ratigan," she had whispered. "You must get out of this so you can enjoy the pleasure of being an uncle someday in the future."

"I'll do anything to escape," I replied. "Just let me know."

We still keep in contact whenever we can. I got to visit with her briefly last Christmas.


	7. I Was Wrong

**I Was Wrong**

I have been drinking to forget my sorrow, but looking back over my life, I realize all my best memories have occurred when I was sober. I don't suppose there's much harm in a drink every now and then, but I was wrong to allow myself to live in a state of constant drunkenness. I should never have allowed alcoholism to ruin my life. Never again will I let anything have complete control of me like that. Besides, excessive drinking can often lead to an early grave.

I was also wrong to think everything about life is bad. This morning another letter arrived. Florence has been working on a plan to free me from Ratigan's clutches. Next week I will have my second chance. I'll no longer be a henchman, and I can have help making a respectable life for myself.

I was wrong to have become a henchman in the first place.

There's still time. I vow I will make the most of my second chance.

Remember this day, June 21, 1897. Today I will drink to keep up appearances and avoid arousing suspicion, but this will be known as my last day as a henchman and my last day as an alcoholic. After today, I will no longer live the life I now lead. Everything will be different. After today, I will no longer be the way I have been. This is my last day to be afraid of Ratigan, my last day to fear anyone. Never again will I babble in a drunken stupor. Never again will I be forced to commit a crime. I will go to my grave knowing today was the last day Ratigan had any power over me.

I was wrong to think there was no point in going on. I have so much to live for! It was like I have been two separate mice: my former self and my drinking self. I much prefer the former.

Today was my last day of complaining. I'll have a few final drinks to make sure no one figures out what I'm planning, but this will be the day the alcoholic who ruined my life will die.


	8. Drunk Again

**Drunk Again**

Another beer? I couldn't possibly…well, alright!

My glass is empty! A drink! I need another drink!

It sounds like somebody's singing. I don't feel like singing. I need more to drink.

What? Champagne! Oh, a champagne fountain! It's so good! I feel like I'm swimming in champagne! This is perfect! I don't have a care in the world!

Sad music! Ratigan looks so sad! He's complaining about Basil. Who's Basil? The name sounds familiar. It's just too sad! I'm about to cry!

Everyone's happy now! They're singing again! Life is good! I should toast in Ratigan's honor!

"To Ratigan, the world's greatest rat!"

How'd I get out here? Maybe I tripped down the stairs. Oh well.

I'm so happy, it's almost like I hear a bell ringing! Isn't that funny?

"Oh, Ratigan! Oh, Ratigan! You're the tops, and that's that!"

Oh, dear. I've got the hiccups.

"To Ratigan! To Ratigan!"

I almost feel like I'm hovering in the air. It's fun! This must be what flying is like! I feel like something huge just lifted me off the ground!

I seem to be going into a strange room with pink walls and a white door. Looks kind of dark, but who cares?

"The world's greatest-!"


End file.
